


Fear of Failure

by One_more_goddess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinda violent kinda not, Loki is cute when you get to know him, Odin's a douche, You're a greek goddess, Your father is Zeus, lots of fluff, not too much angst, your father's a douche too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_more_goddess/pseuds/One_more_goddess
Summary: As the most important Greek goddess, your days were never boring. With your subjects constantly changing your name, an abusive father, and a war against Asgard, your life was barely enjoyable. But when tensions between Asgard and Olympus rise, along with your father Zeus's temper, you find yourself escaping to Asgard. With Frigga welcoming you with open arms, you soon begin to realize the dark prince has caught your eye.





	1. Panic in the Pantheon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story on this site. I will gladly take suggestions but I already have a lot of chapters done. Feel free to comment too!

________YOUR POV________

        You walked down the long hallway towards the training yard. As the goddess of the hunt you needed to keep your boredom away somehow. You carried your long [spear](http://img04.deviantart.net/28cf/i/2014/245/7/d/spear_by_alpha_denim_recruit-d7xoytt.jpg) and your [bow](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=69258686). You sighed slightly at the fact that you finished all your new books a week ago. There was never a point rereading them since you remembered all of them verbatim. You stopped and looked out your favorite window. You could see all of Olympus from this window. And in the distance you could see small smoke stacks from houses.

        Below, You knew many people did not know what to call you. Once upon a time, they knew you were Artemis, but things changed too quickly. They began to call you Athena after you cracked open your father's skull when he went to attack your uncle Hades. They also named you Aphrodite. But that was after you walked out of the water. All you had done was talked to your uncle Poseidon. They also gave you the name Nike when you sprouted wings and flew into a battle and won it for your city. You knew how each person thought when they called out one of the names. When they called Athena, they looked at your militaristic stance and saw your analyzing gaze. When they called you Aphrodite, they looked only at your body and face, not caring that you were a person. When they called you Nike, they only looked to become victorious. And when they called you Artemis, you always smiled because they would look at your sharp eyes, powerful arms, and your gentle hands. Those people would look for the truth and often find it. But unfortunately, they hardly called you Artemis. You sighed again and continued to walk to the training yard.

        You weren’t like the rest of the pantheon members. You had a special power no other god had. If you touched someone, you could learn how to control his or her power. You learned every god’s power when you were a baby and couldn’t control it. They all touched you and you quickly became aware of everything happening. You remember your first steps, your first words, your first tears, everything. You shook your head as you looked down to the gold markings all over your body. All the pantheon members had them. They flowed across your body in smooth strokes. Your [armor](https://static.maxmodels.pl/photos/c/e/b9/ceb9885e4a29682e6655518473c00078_436322.jpg) clinked softly, but you knew it was nothing compared to what you wear when you go to [war](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/97/96/1c/97961cd845b46b75dd67fc4abe66d8cd.jpg).

        You finally walked out into the training yard and notice that no one was there. You quickly looked around before you went to the archery range. You fired arrow after arrow until you became quite bored. You went up to the target and pulled all the arrows out in a single pull. As you placed them back in the quiver, you heard a soft tug of a bow. You quickly caught the arrow that was about to spear through your temple. You turned to see your twin brother, Apollo. His hair burned with the power of the sun. His eyes were sharp and dark. He easily stood a head taller than you, but you could still beat him in a fight.

        “Oh, sister dearest! You never let me have any fun!” Your brother said tauntingly as he came to retrieve his arrow. You scowled slightly and shook your head.

        “You know I don’t have time to deal with that. Although it may relieve some of this boredom.” You said as you handed him his arrow. He smiled and punched you lightly in the arm. It burned slightly, telling you he had been caring for his horses.

        “Well you are in luck, sister dearest. The queen of Asgard has arrived to have an audience with the pantheon.” He said an he began to walk back to the castle. “By the way, she will be arriving any minute, so you may wish to hurry sister. You don’t know what father would do.” You stood there for a second before teleporting to your room. Finally! Something interesting in this dull place! You hurried to fix your clothes before the bell tolled, signaling the arrival of the queen.

        You arrived to the balcony with the nine other gods. Your father Zeus sat in the middle in a large throne. You sat on his left while Hera, your stepmother, sat on his right, and Apollo to the right of her. It was cool inside the temple compared to the heat Olympus is known for. Below, you could see Queen Frigga looking around at the marble walls. Once everyone had been seated, Zeus began to speak.

        “What are you doing here woman? Do you not realize we are at war?” Zeus sneered, “I wouldn’t be surprised though, women are quite stupid.” You flinched at your father’s misogynistic words. You noticed the queen’s jaw clenched slightly as well.

        “I came to discuss a way we can end this needless and costly war.” The queen said calmly. You blinked quickly in shock at her bravery. You looked to your father and waited for his next move.

        “What do you suggest, you petty woman? Quickly, I don’t have all day!” He said quite rudely to the queen. You clenched your jaw to prevent from chastising him for his rudeness to the guest. The queen merely smiled and nodded.

        “I understand you may not have all day, so please here me out.” The queen said sweetly. Your father grunted and adjusted his seat before waving for her to continue. She nodded and continued, “I would like for your daughter to marry one of my sons to bring about peace.” Your father began to laugh at her request.

        “My daughter? She can hardly talk to someone without making them upset. She is emotionally distant and hardly a fair trade. Not to mention she is hardly a trophy. She is only good at fighting, she is worthless.” Your heart sank at your father’s harsh words. You took a deep breath and looked down to the queen, who looked at you with knowingly. It was something you never saw before.

        “Well surely there must be some way for us to end this disagreement. What do you suggest?” The queen said kindly. You froze, knowing that was the worst thing for the beautiful queen to say to your father. Your father grinned and he was suddenly right in front of her. He grabbed her throat and pulled her to him.

        “How about we have a bit of fun?” Your father said in a voice that sent a shiver down your spine. You watched in horror as he kissed the queen on the neck and no one of the pantheon moved. You couldn’t take watching this again so you teleported to the queen’s side and threw your father across the room. “You little bi-“ You teleported with the queen to the area the Bifrost could easily reach her.

        “I apologize, my queen. He is quite horrible when it comes to women.” You said as you handed her your handkerchief. She wiped her neck before looking at you sweetly.

        “It is not your fault princess. I thank you for saving me.” She said as she handed you your handkerchief. You shuffled slightly before looking back at her.

        “Ma’am, I would like to know if you would allow me to assist you if I have to leave here suddenly.” You said as you looked away slightly. Frigga looked at you sadly.

        “You mean if your father beats you so hard that you need a safe place to be?” She said as she tried to get your attention. You nodded and you felt your face redden.

        “I’m sorry, that may have been a bit outrageous to ask. You needn’t answer that.” You said as you turned away. You sighed softly as you prepared to go home. Suddenly you felt her grab your arm.

        “Do not be sorry. You always can have a job as my emissary if it is necessary.” She said as she thought of an area. She seemed to understand how your teleportation worked and you stored the image in an area near the front of your mind. You nodded and watched her return to Asgard.

        You teleported to your room and grabbed your [suitcase](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9b/78/76/9b78762a310001b09799b17653096bbb.jpg). You got it last time you visited earth, which was pretty recent, considering you loved to watch the humans grow. You also wanted to get all your things away from your brother and his destructive side.You climbed in and went to the library, room, and armory. You checked to make sure you had all your books, clothes, and weapons. You grabbed it and teleported to the Bifrost, where you set it down. You slowly walked back to the palace, where you found your father in a rage. You paled in fear as he turned around to you.

        “You!!” He shouted as he grabbed you by the throat. He punched your stomach and threw you to the ground. You coughed up blood before he kicked you in the ribs, sending you flying ten meters. You stood up and looked at him, he had grabbed your half brother, Ares’s, sword. You jumped back as he sliced at your stomach. “You wench! How dare you!” He yelled as the blade caught on your upper arm. You hissed at the pain that shot through your arm. “I had it under control!! I was going to handle it!” Your father said before slicing through your thigh. You stumbled back into a pillar and looked at your father in fear.

_This is it. He’s going to try and kill me today._  You thought slowly as the pain clouded your mind. You tried to recall the image from Frigga, but before you found it, you heard your father shout.

        “I should have killed you when I had the chance!!” He said as he stabbed the sword through your abdomen. You looked down and saw that only the hilt was left exposed. You looked at your father, and when you did, you remembered the image. You quickly teleported before your father’s fist collided with your skull, leaving him to destroy the pillar. You found yourself in the hallway as Frigga just turned the corner.

        “Help… me…” You wheezed, before collapsing on the floor and becoming unconscious.


	2. Scary Emissary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!! But don't get used to quick publications! I'm gonna try and pace myself with this story!

        You woke up in the infirmary with the queen sitting next to you. You quickly sat up, causing her to touch your shoulder and push you back down. You looked at your body and saw that your gold markings were missing. You looked up at the queen and she gave you a reassuring smile.

        “Don’t worry, I covered them so that the healers wouldn’t refuse you.” She said as the illusion rolled off your skin like smoke. You nodded and covered the gold with your own illusion. You looked at the queen and looked away again. 

        “I apologize for coming so soon as I did.” You said as you fiddled with the soft sheets and focused your energy on healing your wounds. Frigga only shook her head and smiled at you.

        “My dear, you have no reason to be sorry. I told you that you would be able to come here safely.” You looked at her and nodded. She noticed that you still felt guilty for appearing with such urgency. “It is the least I could do after you saved me from a frightful experience.” With that, you brightened up and looked at her softly. She was the closest thing you had ever had to a mother.

        “Thank you, my queen. I should be ready to work within the next few days.” You said as you smiled sweetly. She patted your head and stood.

        “Well, I had best let you to your rest then.” She said as she drew back the cloth giving you privacy and exited.

        You waited for the door to close before you leaned over the side of your bed. You focused your magic to your heart, making the walls thicker. When you felt that they were thick enough, you began to extract the metal bound about it by your father. It was terribly painful and the metal fell into your hand bloody and dead. You fell back on the bed and looked at the metal that your father used to keep track of you. You coughed up a bit of blood into the trashcan and sighed. You had escaped from him. After all the beatings, broken bones, and cuts, you were safe. You looked at the metal once more before crushing it with your magic. You didn’t stop until it was the size of a large marble. You then threw it out the window as hard as you could before going back to sleep.

        You remained in bed for two more days until the healers released you. When you exited the infirmary, a maid showed you to your room. You thanked her and she left, her body language showing that she was intimidated by you. You shook your head and thought of your suitcase. You summoned it to you and checked it for any kind of tracking item. When you felt safe, you climbed out and examined your room. It was a golden color and the floor was made of a [white marble](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/36/e5/0f/36e50f9d2dd147a625e41ce488cbbc1a.jpg) with golden veins. You looked at the adjoining bathroom and saw that it had a white porcelain claw foot [tub](http://www.signaturehardware.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/680x/87262090fe9597288962ae094098a4ab/2/0/204065-l-erica-cast-iron-slipper-tub-imperial-feet_1_6.jpg), porcelain basin, and white towels with gold accents. You noted the dresser full of clothes for you to wear while you were here. You turned back around and finally noticed the items in the room.

        The thing that caught your eye first was the bed. The [canopy bed](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/62/81/07/6281075094f01d280877c388abaa7494.jpg) had sheer white drapes draping down from the golden posts. You gently reached up to the drapes and felt that they were softer than silk. In the bed, white pillows and blankets were nicely made. They also added a white fur and small gold accent pillow. Next, you saw the white fur [rug](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b4/ef/ed/b4efed9486dcfe7281e1f6b9aa402fac.jpg) beneath your feet. It leads to a soft white chair with silver and gold pillows. Slightly to the right the bed, you saw a white [desk](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/48/e2/b0/48e2b0ebc401eb2b9a4eb72ac769cf58.jpg) with golden legs decorated with [succulents](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8e/db/62/8edb625b2005ae59420e963cb600b596.jpg). The desk was sitting in front of a window with a view of the forest below. To the right of the desk, a glass door with sheer white drapes leads to a balcony with a few empty pots. You quickly grow a few fruit trees and walk back in the room.

        You went to the dresser in the bathroom and got dressed in a red dress and put on the armor similar to yours that was hung in the closet. You sat on the bed until the maid came back and said that the queen had summoned you. You nodded and followed behind her. You noticed she cowered below you. You noted the fact that you were approximately five centimeters taller than her. She noticed you examining her and she squeaked slightly before showing you to a large dining hall.

        The maid quickly fled, much to your displeasure. You were disappointed that people seemed slightly scared of you, but you presumed it was because you had survived a stab through the stomach. You were shaken out of your reverie by Frigga’s voice.

        “Artemis! Come here please, we are about to eat and I would like to introduce you to everyone.” You jumped slightly and walked over to the queen. You noted that there were seven other people sitting at the table for what you presumed to be lunch. You instantly were able to guess who they all were. The three men and one woman sitting at the far end of the table had to be the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. To the left of  Frigga sat Odin at the head of the table. He scowled at you as you looked at him and it caused you to look away. To the right of him was a blond man in red and silver who smiled at you kindly. You knew that he was Thor, the one most women of Asgard and Olympus swooned over. Next to him was an empty seat, which you assumed was for you. On Frigga’s right, sat a man with raven black hair and piercing emerald green eyes. He wore black and green clothes and seemed far more studious than his brother. You deduced that he must be Loki. You had heard of his slight knowledge of seidr and magic. You deduced all this before Frigga had introduced you to them all. You nodded in greetings to them before Odin cut in.

        “So your name is Artemis? Tell me, why is that your name?” You looked at Frigga to find out what to do and she nodded to you.

        “My mother visited Olympus before the war and she described the kindness of Artemis when she had been lost. She went back and forth between Olympus and Asgard and one day, when she was home she fell in love. She said that when she fell in love with my father, Artemis was not upset. She allowed her to go with her new husband and wished her the best of luck. And so, my mother named me after her in honor of her.” You looked down at Frigga to see her and Loki focused on talking in their minds. You figured that Frigga was telling the truth in the vaguest way possible, your name was given to you and your father hated it. Soon she looked at you and nodded to the seat next to Thor. You nodded and sat down.

        “I’m going to have Artemis become my emissary. You told me to chose someone and I did. So I hope you all can get used to her.” Frigga said as you looked up. Everyone nodded and said nice hellos, but you noticed that Loki was examining you. Before you could figure out what he was thinking, Thor slapped your back in a jovial manner, but sending you forward into the table slightly and causing your arm to smart.

        “Congratulations emissary! It will be a pleasure to get to know you!” Thor nearly yelled. You nodded and sat up as Frigga handed you some food. You took it and began to eat. You were about to bite into a cherry tomato when Sif asked you a question.

        “So how did you get injured so grievously? And how did you make it here?” You looked at Sif and nodded.

        “Well, let’s just say I made a pretty bad enemy by getting this spot, and I was already here.” Sif nodded and continued to eat, satisfied by your answer. Loki however wasn’t pleased with the answer, but he chose not to say anything. You finished rather quickly since you didn’t eat much. You looked at Frigga and she looked up at you.

        “Yes Artemis?” She said. You nodded and asked your question.

 

        “May I go to the training grounds?”

 

        Everyone else at the stopped what they were doing and looked at you in shock. You suddenly became very shy and muttered a small apology. Frigga shook her head.

        “You needn’t apologize, you may go ask a servant to take you there.” You thanked her and stood up from the table, offering a small bow to the king and queen before walking to the door, feeling the eyes on the back of your neck. Especially Loki's.


	3. Not so Friendly Competition

        You walked out of the dining room to your room. You had remembered your way when the maid showed you. You quickly got dressed in the leather armor that was left for you. You pulled on the black leather [bodice](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=108667168) and a pair of red cloth pants that hugged your legs and came to your knees. You then pulled on a black leather [skirt](http://www.leatherlore.com/product/armor/women/Dsc15166.jpg) and black arm [guards](http://ep.yimg.com/ay/yhst-87491460501412/leather-arm-guards-ii-10.gif). Finally you pulled on a pair of leather leg [guards](http://supremeoffshoreagencies.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/d1f6687cd4bdb09eae3ecca94fb1ecaf.jpg) and left your room, but not before you grabbed a simple [spear](http://www.coldsteel.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/960x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/9/5/95mep.jpg) and [bow](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/dd/22/c4/dd22c495f24db7a618a6e40f363a9447.jpg).

        You walked out and nodded to the maid to show you the way. You were beginning to get used to the terrified look the servants were giving you, but you still didn’t like it. When you got to the door to the training grounds, the maid was about to leave before you stopped her.

        “Hey, none of you have to be scared of me. I’m not going to yell at you or anything. Okay?” You looked at the maid before she looked at your face and saw you were being sincere. She nodded back and smiled.

        “Yes ma’am.” She said as she turned around. You smiled and went out to the training grounds. Much to your surprise, many people were out here. You smiled at the fact you would finally be able to practice with somebody. You walked down the steps and went to the large circle of men. You saw that they were surrounding to men sparring. You watched uninterested until one of them threw the other out of the circle. The crowd cheered and you realized that this must be the best hand-to-hand fighter.

        “Who wishes to fight me next?” He roared, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. You thought for a moment before setting your weapons down and walking forward.

        “I would like to fight you.” You calmly stated as you stood in front of the man. He was extremely muscular and a good ten centimeters taller than you. He looked down at you and laughed.

        “You wish to fight me? Sorry but I don’t want to hurt you.” He said as he smirked. You simply looked at him and kept your face emotionless.

        “I’ve fought brutes bigger than you and won. I would like to spar with a reasonably competent partner.” The man looked at you confused, and then with rage. He smiled evilly and cracked his knuckles.

        “You want a fight? So be it.” He said as he charged at you. You simply leapt up and jumped on his back, landing in a flip. You turned around with your hands still behind you back and looked as he stood up and turned around. “You little bitch! You want to fucking laugh? Well laugh at this!” He said as he threw his fist at your face. You caught it with your right hand just mere centimeters from your face. He looked at you confused before you flipped him onto his back. You calmly walked in front of him and looked down.

        “I said I wanted to spar, not full out brawl. Now I will give you one last chance before I beat the shit out of you.” You said, not changing your face in the slightest. He roared and went to reach for your throat before you kicked him back two meters. “I told you not to.” You said as you ran at him. You jumped up and kicked him in the head, causing him to stumble to the side. He went to punch you but you ducked and punched him in the stomach. Unfortunately, you did not realize that he was able to feign a punch to knee his opponent. His knee collided with your chest and you felt a rib break. You fell on your back and scrambled to stand before he kicked you in the chest, breaking another rib.

        “You cocky bitch, I told you I didn’t want to hurt you.” He said before he laughed. You became angry and leapt up. You punched him hard in the ribs. You felt one break under your fist but before you could back away, he grabbed your dominant arm, snapping the radius. You hissed in pain as you punched with your non-dominant arm. You stepped back but before you knew it, he stomped on your thigh, breaking the femur. You gave out a strangled yell and fell to your knees. You sensed someone hurrying to the crowd but you brushed it off as you looked at the man turning towards the crowd, believing he has won.

        “All I wanted to do,” You hissed as you stood up. He turned around and he saw you standing on the broken bone, growing pale and looking a bit sick. “All I wanted to do was spar!!” You yelled as you ran at him. You jumped up and kicked him full force in the chest before landing. Before he could get his bearings, you punched him as hard as you could with your uninjured arm. He fell back unconscious into the crowd of soldiers. You took a deep breath before limping to your weapons and picking them up. You turn to go to the infirmary where you see none other than Loki, staring at you in shock

 

__________Loki’s POV__________

_That Artemis girl is strange._ I thought as she left the table.  _I don’t trust her._  I thought as I finished my food. I stood up quickly.

        “Mother, Father, I am going to the library to study.” I said as I left the table. I hurried out of the room and went towards the training grounds. I stretched slightly as I walked, actually looking forward to getting some fresh air. A maid was walking confidently past me and I realized she must have been the one to lead her to the training grounds. I nodded and continued on my way.

        When I walked out, the first thing I saw was a large crowd. Obviously they were watching two people fight.  _How annoying._  I thought, although it was quite fascinating to watch the man get flung out of the ring. I walked along the balcony and looked into the crowd at the winner.

        He was big, burly, and an oaf.  _Great, another hero._  I scoffed as he asked if anyone wished to challenge him. I was about to continue walking until I heard her voice.

        “I would like to fight you.” She said as she stood in front of the brute. I watch intently as they all laughed at her. She seemed unfazed and she continued to stand in the ring.

_She’s crazy._  I thought. Suddenly he charged at her and I watched as she calmly leapt over him, landing gracefully on the other side. Her leather skirt flowed in a smooth way as she turned back around. The brute moved surprisingly fast but I never saw Artemis’s arm as it moved. All I saw was her holding his fist before flipping the man on his back.

        My eyes widened as I realized how much strength she has. I looked down and saw a bow and spear on the ground a few meters away from the crowd. The bow looked stiff and difficult to pull.  _So she goes for power._  I thought as I looked back at the crowd. I watched the brute reach for her throat before she kicks him two meters away. My eyes widen again at the strength she had to send this sack of muscle that far. I continued to watch in amazement as she nearly beat him, until he made a dirty move that sent her to her back. I saw her eyes widen and knew she broke a rib. I leaned on the rail and watched as the brute kicked her in the chest as hard as he could. I was captivated as she stood up and punched him in the chest.

_She broke his rib through his armor._  I thought to myself as I watched. Suddenly, I heard Artemis hiss in pain and stumble back as she held her dominant arm. As she looked at her arm, I heard a sickening crack, followed by a scream as he broke her femur. I leaped over the railing and went towards the crowd.

        Before I got there I saw her jump on he chest and then punch him into the crowd. I stood there in shock as she limped out of the crowd and grabbed her weapons.

 

__________Your POV__________

        You looked at Loki before beginning to walk past him. As you were, he grabbed your upper arm. You looked at him calmly and thought about what to say.

        “My prince, I need to go to the infirmary, please let me go.” You said in the nicest voice possible while standing on a broken leg. He nodded slowly.

        “Allow me to escort you, I would like to ask you a few questions.” He said as he gently pulled your arm over his shoulder, relieving the weight placed on your broken leg.

_Great, first day and I’m going to get yelled at and interrogated._  You thought as you both headed to the infirmary. You both walked in silence until you decided to get it over with. “So what did you want to ask me, my prince?” You said as you hissed at the pain in your leg.

        “Ah, well, quite a few things, but the first is why?” He said as he slightly readjusted, relieving more pain from your leg. You thought for a moment over his question before becoming completely baffled.

        “Why what?” You asked, slightly irritated because of the pain. You saw that he realized the reason behind your snippiness. You remembered that you still needed to refer to him as prince “My prince.” You corrected.

        “Well,” He said, ignoring your correction. “Why did you fight that brute? You had to know he would hurt you.” He said as he looked at your (e/c) eyes. You shook your head and thought about what you were going to say. It took a minute to form the sentence and he was about to quit the question before you answered.

        “I wasn’t expecting him to fight dirty. My prince.” You said, making sure to add the title at the end. He nodded and looked ahead.

        “I guess that’s fair.” He said as you both turned towards the infirmary. You felt him sigh slightly, causing you to realize he still had questions. You thought for a moment before deciding what to say.

        “You can stay for the rest of your questions, my prince.” You said as he helped you through the door. You could feel him looking at you in shock as he helped you to a bed.  A healer hurried up to you and examined your injuries, giving you the proper potion to heal your bones. When you finished the potion, you looked at Loki, expecting the next question.

        “Ah, right,” He said as he noticed you looking at him, “So, How? How did you do it, I mean.” He said looking at you as if you were a rune he was trying to understand. You paused a moment before realizing what he wanted.

        “Well, you see, I was taught from a young age how to fight, and as I grew, I grew stronger. Because of this, I learned how to finish a fight with broken bones.” You said as you scratched the back of your head and looked out the window. You don’t know why but you were very embarrassed. You presumed it was because this was the second time that week you visited the infirmary. You noticed him staring at you like you were a puzzle and you squirmed under his harsh gaze.

        “Are you dim?” He said quite bluntly. You looked up, offended at the statement. You gave him a look that said  _You better explain yourself very quickly or you will need the infirmary too._  He looked you dead in the eye and said, “You have to be stupid or crazy to fight him. He had cheater written all over him. So, are you dim?” You scowled, causing Loki to lean back slightly.

        “No, I am not stupid. And no, I am not crazy. I knew he would cheat. I don’t like people like him. I never have.” You said as you glared at the prince. “My prince.” You added in a dangerous tone. He looked at you in shock and soon stood up.

        “Well, that was all I wished to know.” He said as he walked away, rather swiftly you noted. You laughed to yourself at your next thought.

_He’s scared_


End file.
